


The AI Guardian

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, My sona, Project Freelancer, Red vs Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: I promise I'll make a good summary for this soon.
Kudos: 11





	The AI Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my RvB sona's story! Hopefully I can update it every week. Near the end of the week. No promises but I'd love if you could follow along with Addie's story as the AI's Guardian!

Aboard the Mother Of Invention, in a large but secluded room, the only source of light was a soft blue glow from the dozens of active screens around the occupied desk. A light tapping in the darkened room as keys were being mashed, codes being imputed and problems being worked out of a flawed system. The hum of monitors hard at work. But it was far past midnight, slowly inching closer to when the Freelancers were supposed to wake, actually, but this one technician sits unbothered by the upcoming morning.

Blinking a couple times, she leans against the back of the chair she sits in, head tilted up towards the ceiling. Tired blue eyes closing as she rakes her hands down over her face, then back up to end in tangles between her brown curls.

“I need a snack.” She barely mumbles to herself, pushing the chair backwards as she stands up. Glancing at her screens, but tears her eyes away quickly. Shaking her head. “Not yet, Addie. No more work until I can find some chips. Maybe that popcorn stuff too.”

Shuffling out of the room, caught up in her own head, she stuffs her hands into her lab coat pockets. Looking out through the viewport, out at the stars, as she strolls quietly. Making nearly no noise as she walks along the metal paths, finding the kitchen absentmindedly.

Approaching the fridge, Addie opens it and tilts her head in contemplation. _Leftovers from the freelancers attempts at normal meals every so often, or a microwave meal?_ She debates. But goes with neither, as she grabs the milk from the fridge and some kind of knock off fruity pebbles from the cabinets. Making herself a bowl of cereal, and putting everything back away, she begins walking again. Not really having a plan for her travels.

Ending up in the cargo bay, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the energy barrier, she eats her cheap fruity pebbles at an ungodly time. Watching as the stars twinkle and shine. The fascination in her eyes burning bright. She continues to eat and begins to become distracted by her thoughts. Thinking about how her family might be fairing now, since this time each year the garden would be bearing vegetables. Then about her home in general.

Taking out her phone, she turns it on to maybe try and message her brother. At the very least. But instead a reminder, that she set a while ago, catches her attention. It popped up nearly 45 minutes ago but her phone was on silent.

_**Meeting in the boardroom at 6am sharp. THIS IS IMPORTANT. Don’t miss it.** _

Cursing almost too loudly as she snatches her bowl and stands, Addie looks at the current time before sprinting across the bay. _5:45am_. Climbing the ladders in record time, she sets a goal to get to her room and shower. Or at least change. She can’t go to such an important meeting looking like she hadn’t slept. And even though it was true, it doesn’t mean other people have to know this fact.

“Shit shit shit,” The brunette groans as she runs down the many halls as silently as she can. Trying not to wake any of the Freelancer’s who might still be sleeping. _I worried so much about everything else, I forgot my main concern. I don’t even know what the Director wants to see me for. Is it just me? Is it a general meeting for the technicians? I'm going into this clueless. Not good._

Addie rounds a corner and nearly smashes into the giant of a Freelancer, Maine, only missing him by mere inches. But the bowl she was holding did fly from her hands and smash onto the ground. Attempting to stop herself from running through the shattered ceramic was almost a lost cause, since she barely processed what happened in that time.

Luckily, Maine wraps an arm around her midsection and lifts her. Spinning her around to lighten the impact on her and gently sets her back on the ground.

The frazzled blue eyed mechanic blinks. Breathing hard. “Thank you.” She bows her head in embarrassment.

The scarred man smiled lightly, nodding his head, setting a hand on top of Addie’s head. He doesn’t show any signs of irritation or anger, which she takes as a good sign, and so she smiles nervously back. But then she remembers;

_I cannot be late to this meeting, I can’t I can’t._

"I really hate to leave, I don't want to leave you to clean this mess, because I made it. But I can't be late to a big meeting and-" Addie tried to explain but was only losing time as her hands flew everywhere frantically, shaking.

Maine shook his head, sighing, "Go." He motioned his body towards her original direction, and when she didn't move at first because she was puzzled, he gave her a small guiding push.

She smiles guiltily and waves goodbye to him, beginning to sprint again. Her mind going faster than it should be. So she didn't even thank him. She didn't even realize her body was moving until she was in front of her door again.

Punching in the code for her door on reflex, she scurries into her bedroom. The door slides shut behind her as she quickly begins to change into one of her freshly washed uniforms. Since she was only wearing joggers, a tank top and her lab coat.

Zipping up the top piece of her uniform after speedily dressing into everything else, she hops on one foot and pulls on some socks and her shoes. Standing straight to assess how she’s looking, she smooths out her shirt and pants. Pulling her wild main of brown curls into a low ponytail. Baby hairs straying around her face, loose from the band's hold. But she didn’t have time to care much about that. She slowly backs away from the mirror, the clicking of her dress shoes on the tile floor evident barely over her panicked heart rate, as she checks her outfit one last time.

Then she dashes back out of the room. Snatching her phone and datapad as she leaves.

Running down the hallway, uncaring as to if she looks crazy to the people slowly waking and getting their day started. She had to get to this meeting on time or else she’d totally get chewed out for being late. Since the director has a perfection issue.

Sliding to a stop in front of the door, she takes a big breath in, holds it as she moves a piece of hair behind her ear, and then releases it as she walks inside. Glancing to the clock on the wall, making a smirk pull at the corners of her lips, she reads the time.

_6am exactly. Fuck yeah. I’ve got this._

Strolling up to the table that they’re sitting at, they consisting of The Director and Aiden Price, Addie sets her datapad down and takes a seat. Blinking her eyes a couple times as she swallows hard.

Realizing that she is the only other employee here.

_Maybe I haven’t got this._

“Addie,” Aiden starts, with his calm and calculating tone. “Having observed that your work is very impressive when it comes to computer gear and automated intelligence, we have a proposition for you."

**Author's Note:**

> (comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs are appreciated more than your brain can imagine (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ )


End file.
